


A Fleeting Creature

by RubyTreasure



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kaoru actually thinks Michelle and Misaki are different people, Maybe a bit romantic? but not really, Misaki's in the Michelle suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTreasure/pseuds/RubyTreasure
Summary: Kaoru randomly finds Michelle (yes, Michelle) on the side of the road and says a pick-up line to her.





	A Fleeting Creature

_She turned behind herself to find a large, fluffy pink bear. It was Michelle._

Kaoru had been walking to another one of Hello Happy World’s practices, hoping to be a prince for her dearest little kittens once more, but in turn she was granted something that was just as great.

Michelle sat on the bench beside the road as Kaoru turned her head at her. It was now that she realized yet again why she was so infatuated with Michelle. They didn't cross paths with each other much, and Kaoru usually had to speak with Michelle's friend, Misaki, in her place, yet when they did meet again at last they were by far the happiest moments Kaoru could remember. She had this certain aura to her, along with her cute pink figure and infectious smile, that when she was around everything would be alright, that this love she had for her was real. Perhaps… now was her chance to make a move, one that would bring this day, October 10th, to her attention.

At once, Kaoru made a detour and got closer to Michelle. As she got closer to her, standing next to the bench Michelle was sitting on, her stance became increasingly apparent. Michelle slouched forward over the bench, as though she dropped some sort of object and was attempting to pick it up, but at the same time it looked different. She looked so majestic in that position, surely there was more to it that Kaoru couldn't come to understand just yet.

“Ah, how fleeting it is to find a kitten as special as yourself on this fine day.”

No response. Kaoru couldn't tell whether she heard her or not as her bright smile was right on her face like it always was. Despite that, she continued.

“I don't believe I have ever seen you before here, so if I may admit…”

Her head started to move, but just a bit.  
“Kaoru-san?” Michelle drowsily mumbled to her.

“Did I by any chance awaken you? I couldn't help but greet the one I love most.”

“...It’s fine, but what were you going to say?”  
Michelle’s tone of voice was a pinch less energetic than usual, but with a disturbed rest surely being the cause, Kaoru went on with her statement a bit quieter than before.

“Today’s date and you are quite alike,”  
She paused to place her hand beneath her chin, and then continued.  
“you two are both more than deserving of having the title, a ten out of ten.”

“A ten out of ten? I was sure this day was the eleventh.”

Could it be that she got the date mixed up?  
She quickly thought of a way to get out of her mistake.  
“The eleventh?... that only makes you more fleeting!”

“Um, thank you. You too.”

Kaoru could practically feel her heart quivering now, to hear Michelle compliment her, even with how small it was. But with the sunset shining brightly now it seemed like she would have to end it on that.

“Alas, we’ll have to depart for now. If I don't leave soon it would be a shame to our bandmates, but I’m glad we found sight of each other.”

“Now that you mention it I should get going too, Kaoru-san. See you.”

Even with her chance at a pick-up line falling a bit short in the end, Kaoru felt like this moment was one she would hold close, more so than any other.


End file.
